


As We Are Given

by DragonRose35



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Angst, But He Doesn't Trust Poor Lionel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Understands but He Thinks Thor is Being Stupid, M/M, Male Slash, Pseudo-Incest, Thor is Happy, Thor is Thor Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Now that he’s there, under Lionel's care with Loki and away from that prick, Fury… he doesn’t know what to do. But more than that, he’s not sure what to think of everything Lionel has done, for both him, and his beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It feels like, to me, that these have absolutely no point in being written. *pouts* But… I’ll take your guys’ word for the whole thing, alright?
> 
> Also, I fear I’m running out of ideas for titles. *laughs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

 “This is your room-”

Lionel has just given a full bodied tour to Thor, with Loki at his side- though he rarely spoke up except for the occasional sarcastic or smug quip, just pleased to spend some time with his lover- of the mansion. He’d seen the kitchens- that had just about every type of food he could imagine, including things from Asgard, which he had no doubt was Loki’s doing- the library- filled with what seemed like hundreds of millions of books- the offices, the training room- something Thor absolutely delighted in seeing, along with the armoury of course- the lounge- that held a very magnificent fireplace in which Thor was eager to spend some nights by with his brother- even a  _ ballroom _ , for Odin’s sake. And among those, several bedrooms, before Lionel finally got around to showing Thor theirs- his and Loki’s.

-and oh, what a sight it was… Thor’s breath was taken away, warmth and a slight bit of nostalgia filling him when he saw the chambers- they looked a near replica of his own chambers from back home, with a few of Loki’s personal things here and there. “Oh my dear Loki,” Thor breathed out and he could practically  _ feel _ Loki preening beside him at the obvious approval.

“He wanted something he knew you’d love and be most comfortable in,” Lionel offered in explanation and Thor didn’t know if Loki told him that or not, but at the moment, he didn’t care. Thor pulled Loki to him and fierce, passionate kiss, pouring his love for the younger God into it. Loki gave as good as he got, beyond pleased, if the grin he had on his lips afterwards was any indication. “Anything in the house is yours,” Lionel paused then, and frowned, “I only have one condition-” Thor turned back to Lionel, a single brow raised in question, “-stay out of my room.”

Nodding his head, Thor chuckled, “You have my word that your privacy is your own, in your chambers,” he offered and Lionel purred, satisfied. “Now if you would be as kind,” Thor added and Lionel’s red eyes sparkled knowingly when he looked at Loki, seeing the smirk on the other’s lips, and he nodded, offering a gentle wave before leaving the room entirely, closing the door with a soft ‘snick’ behind him.

“You like the room,” Loki said, afterwards, with not a hint of a question anywhere near his words and Thor laughed, booming and full of love.

“You’re a minx, Loki,” he answered, blue eyes twinkling with laughter and love, and Loki spun out of Thor’s grip, grinning back at the blonde.

“Well, what are you waiting for Brother?” Loki asked, with a noticeable swing of his hips and Thor growled, not wasting a single moment more as he followed after the younger man- stalked, is what Loki would say later, but you’ll never find him complaining about.

-0-

Thor spent several hours of each day in the training rooms, pleased when he noted that everything in there could hold to his strength and power, and the rest of the hours with his brother- either in the library, their room, or the lounge. And though he was  _ happy _ there, he wasn’t allowed outside- his only pleasure with hearing this was noting that Loki wasn’t either, since Lionel had only let Loki outside so he could find and bring Thor  _ home _ .

Which begged the questions of why Lionel was allowed outside and how Fury wasn’t able to find Thor and Loki here. It also made Thor realize he had no idea why Lionel was even hiding in the first place.

-0-

“Loki, my love,” Thor started, hesitant to do so, running his fingers through Loki’s hair- the younger God curled in his lap with a book in his own- as they sat by the fire of the lounge.

“Hm?”

Thor was silent for several moments as he struggled to find the right question before finally giving up and he settled on something else, “How did you meet Lionel?”

“Huh?” Loki blinked, turning away from the book to look at Thor, before his eyes narrowed, “That’s not what you wanted to ask.” Thor sighed and shrugged, never ceasing the movement of his hand, his fingers still brushing through Loki’s silk locks. “Fine. Anyway, he found me.” Loki answered, regardless of if it was what Thor had originally wanted to ask or not.

“Oh?” Thor found that very hard to believe, knowing what he knew about Loki’s abilities.

“Yes,” Loki returned his gaze to the book, but Thor knew his attention was not on the words in front of him. “After everything that had happened, coming here… I was lost, alone, and angry,” Thor felt a pang of guilt in his heart at that, but he stayed, thankfully, silent. “I stayed hidden for several months in a remote village, in the mountains, far away from here, before I finally figured that I could go someplace else. Try and blend in, and I thought I could succeed, with everything that I knew about Midgardians- humans- and their strange customs.” Loki snorted at his own words and shook his head, tilting it upwards as he looked at the ceiling now. “I came back to New York, against my better judgement, and for a while, I managed to stay under the radar. Until I noticed I was being followed. I’ll give humans credit where it is due, but… part of what I realize now is how I was found is because I got cocky.”

Loki sounded bitter with that admission and Thor frowned, hugging the younger God to him tighter, burying his face against Loki’s neck and he could hear the smile in Loki’s voice when he spoke next.

“Oh hush, Thor,” he murmured and Thor snorted.

“I didn’t say a word, my love,” he answered and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You forget, sometimes, that I can read you as well as an open book,” Loki chided and Thor relented, just for a moment, so that Loki could get back to the story. “To be honest, though, I was surprised, caught off guard, when they finally decided to strike. And I wouldn’t have escaped if not for a strange little mortal- who at the time was nothing more than a wolf come to my aid, not that I knew it then and there. When Lionel found me next, I was hiding in the subway underground, bitter at the fact that I had let my guard down so magnificently that those pathetic little humans could get the drop on me.” Loki chuckled. “Imagine, a cute little black cat finding me in the subway, both of us drenched to the core from the rain above. I didn’t realize he wasn’t just a cat until a few days later, when he’d shifter before my very eyes. He introduced himself, told me he knew who I was and that he was no threat- but I had found that hard to believe in the aftermath of everything.”

“Oh my love…” this time Thor was very verbal about how he felt about all of this and Loki only sighed.

“I sent him away, found a new place to settle, and still he found me again. This happened several times before I finally gave up, letting him do what he wished. Each day he returned with food and entertainment- from where though, I had no idea- with how often he stayed by my side, I assumed he was a stray mortal, without a home of his own. Of course, I’d only been half right at the time.” Loki hummed, thumbing the pages of his book and he closed his eyes, settling closer to Thor, enjoying both the older God’s heat and the warmth of the fire.

“Are you tired, my love?” Thor asked, frowning slightly- disappointed no doubt, but Loki knew that he’d give up everything he was doing in an instant to help out his dear little brother. Something Loki was loathe to admit that he enjoyed, very much- though he didn’t hesitate to admit out loud, several times, that he liked having Thor wrapped around his finger. Thor never minded, enjoying doting on Loki as much as he physically could- and that's saying something for the God of Thunder.

“If I answer with the truth, will you let me finish the story you so wish to hear?” Loki asked, opening one eye to look at Thor, unsurprised when Thor shook his head- only because he knew the answer was ‘yes,’ Loki is very tired. It was of no secret that after several hours curled with Thor, by a warm fire, and with a good book in his lap, Loki tired easily- his mind and body peaceful and at rest during these hours- but he loathed to ever stop. “Then no, I am not.” Loki answered smoothly and Thor snorted at the God. “May I continue now?” he asked, and for several long moments, Thor hesitated before nodding, reluctant to, it seemed.

“Yes,” Thor murmured, voice soft- it was often hard to believe, even for Loki, that his brother, mighty God of Thunder with his booming voice could sound as quiet as a mouse.

“It was a month of this before Shield found me again and this time, I truly had no where else to hide. I was fortunate that Lionel had been with me, however, and he told me of a place he knew was safe- where I could hide and no one would ever find me. Even after all this time, I hate to admit that I realized I had no choice left in the matter, so I followed him here. And I’ve been here ever since.”

“And Shield has never once found out where you are?” Thor frowned, finding this  _ very _ hard to believe. Loki shook his head though, and yawned, stretching out like a cat and nuzzling into Thor’s chest.

“No, they have not. I figured Lionel was the one to protect us from their resources- as even after all this time, I still have yet to understand the full capabilities of his power.” Thor shook his head at this, not sure what to think of any of this. “Are you alright, Brother?” Loki asked, frowning now, up at Thor and Thor took a long moment before finally he nodded his head.

“I’m fine, Loki,” he answered, stealing a quick, but gentle kiss. Before Loki could even think of returning it, Thor was standing up, his arms wrapped around the indignant Loki as Loki gave his verbal protest of the manhandling.

“Brute! Put me down!” Loki huffed out, eyes narrowed and cheeks stained pink, but Thor only laughed and shook his head.

“To bed we go, my heart,” was all Thor said before he started off in the direction of their chambers. Loki huffed, but settled down with little more protest, his arms wrapped tight around Thor and he smiled then, content.

-0-

Thor was in the training rooms again when Lionel found him, all sweet smiles and innocence- something Thor was having a difficult time believing was not just an act. But after hearing that Lionel had indeed saved his love from Shield, he was just a tiny bit grateful and offered only the barest amount of respect for the mortal. “Lionel,” Thor inclined his head and Lionel purred in return, hopping up onto one of the benches.

“I’m pleased to see that you’re using the facilities to their full potential,” Lionel said, grinning at him. “They’ve been left untouched since Loki created them-” a lie, Thor knew, given the state of some of the punching bags and the equipment, but he didn’t call Lionel out on it, not yet, “-but now, well,” Lionel chuckled and tilted his head, observing as Thor punched the bag, hit after hit, in quick succession.

“Of course,” Thor said, smiling, though it was rough, “I’d hate to see such fine equipment go to waste. It helps to keep myself from being idle, as well.” Something he hated almost as much as the secrecy from Lionel.

Lionel nodded in understanding, frowning now, “It’s for your safety, you know. If you leave and Fury spots you, there is no telling what will happen after you’ve been off the radar for so long.”

“And I understand, truly, however,” Thor punched the bag particularly hard and Lionel flinched at the sound it made, “this does not explain to me why you’re able to leave freely while Loki and I have to stay put. What do you have that we don’t that allows you to go unseen?”

“My abilities,” Lionel answered without hesitance, though Thor was sure it was only half of the truth. “When I shift, my DNA is altered just the slightest that Shield can’t track where I go. Though I admit, there are a few forms I’ve been wary to take up since-” he cut himself off sharply, a hitch in his breath and Thor narrowed his eyes, but he let the subject drop when Lionel changed it. “I see though that you’ve been using the punching bags more than anything else.”

“Indeed,” Thor nodded and then smirked, “a wonderful target when I wish to let off steam, however I can think of a far better option.” Lionel made a noise in confusion and tilted his head, blinking red eyes owlishly at the God. “Would you care to spar with me?” Thor asked and Lionel stiffened up- only for a second- before relaxing and he laughed, though it was an odd sound from his normal, carefree laughter.

“Me? Spar against the mighty God of Thunder? I admire your humor,” Lionel grinned. “I’d surely break the second I hit the mattress. I am of no match to you, I assure you.”

Thor narrowed his eyes and punched the bag again, “Quite…” he muttered, though just to himself, and instead turned his full attention back to the punching bag until Lionel spoke again.

“Loki made lunch though, if you’re hungry,” he said. “It’s why I came down here in the first place.”

Thor nodded his head, “I’ll be up in a few moments then, after a brief shower,” he answered and Lionel, pleased with that answer, nodded back before jumping down from his perch and he walked out of the training rooms. Leaving Thor with far too many unanswered questions for his liking.

-0-

“I want to go out for dinner, tonight,” Thor said, to Loki, one night and Loki frowned at him, looking up from his book.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, eyes narrowed and Thor huffed.

“I want to go out, my love, with you, for dinner. Tonight,” Thor said again, walking over to the younger God and he put his hands flat against the table Loki sat at- one of three that were in the library.

“Absolutely not,” Loki objected immediately and Thor growled slightly.

“Why not?”

“Because Lionel has told us to stay put here, that is why,” Loki said and Thor felt he was being pushed past the limit.

“And why, pray tell, should we listen? He’s gone out several times a day in the past week alone and left us here without any word for why he’s gone out or how he can,” Thor snapped and Loki rolled his eyes at the other.

“It doesn’t matter, Thor. I trust him and if he says stay put, then I’m staying put and you will too.” Loki said and Thor bristled.

“Enough! Why would you trust someone that is hiding things from us!?” Thor asked, bewildered, “You never would have been so quick to trust before, so why him?”

Loki scowled, “Because he saved my life. And he’s saved yours too, whether you want to admit it or not.” Loki sighed and stood up, walking over to Thor and he placed one hand on Thor’s- where he could feel the other God’s heart beating furiously- and one on his shoulder, “I don’t understand what has brought this on, but Thor, darling, we have no reason not to trust Lionel.  _ He _ has given us no reason not to trust him. So please,” Loki pleaded and Thor bowed his head in slight shame, though anger and frustration still bubbled beneath the surface.

“Mortals have betrayed us before and I…” Thor paused and sighed, wrapping arms around Loki and he pressed his face against Loki’s neck and his shoulder. “I don’t want you to ever get hurt again.”

-0-

Thor was walking down the halls- going from the training rooms to his and Loki’s bedroom- when he heard Lionel’s voice- happy and bright and energetic- coming from his own chambers, the door just barely cracked open. And Thor knew that was the only reason he was able to hear him in the first place.

“Tony!”


End file.
